Dating Damien
by random fanfic writer
Summary: One idea of how the Twins may have met Damien. Some elements from Marked and Betrayed.


_a/n: My first House of Night fan fic and I could use some feedback as I navigate a new canon series. I have not read beyond book 3 - Chosen so PLEASE do not spoil me! This was just an idea based on some throw away lines from Marked and Betrayed._

"What about that one?" Shaunee asked, pointing out a tall dark haired guy in poetry.

"Puh-lease," I whispered. "As if any boy in this class could compare with perfection." Both of us paused for a moment to stare at our professor, Loren Blake. He may not have been perfect, but he was as close to it in physical form as anyone could be and still be human. Well, vampyre actually but it was still hard sometimes for me to remember that _I_ was no longer human.

"Well, I sincerely doubt that any professor, even a temporary one is going to date a fledgling, let alone go to some human's wedding," Shaunee replied. "Which begs to reason, why are _you_ going again?"

I sighed deeply. It was a question I had asked myself many times in the past few weeks. I loved my family deeply, but it was hard to reconcile my old life with the new one I had started the past year. And if it was hard for me, it was even harder for those I had left behind to understand. They still loved me, they just didn't _get_ me. "My cousin, Anna and I have always been close. Or at least were before I came here. She's dropped a bit off the radar since going away to college. But still, she's like the big sister I never had, in spite of her loser of a dad." Shaunee looked hurt for a minute so I quickly added, "Until I met you, Twin. Anna and I always said we'd be each other's maids of honor when we grew up."

Shaunee seemed to accept that. "Yeah, but neither of you knew her maid of honor would be nocturnal and sporting some serious forehead art. And it still doesn't explain why you have to bring someone with you."

"You don't know my mother. If Anna's getting married and I don't have a boyfriend, Aunt Alane will never let her live it down," I sighed, still watching my professor as he leaned over to help a student try and rhyme 'I love you' with anything other than 'peek-a-boo.' Apparently my roommate and I weren't the only ones that transferred into this class for the eye candy. "If only Loren would forget he was a professor, and remember he's only a few years older than us."

Shaunee snorted. "Eight years older than us. Keep dreaming. If we're going to find you a hot date, we need to at least find a fledgling. And someone healthy . . ."

I shuddered trying not to think about what would happen if a fledgling started sickening at a formal garden wedding. It was disturbing enough to see a fledgling reject the change here in the House of Night – one minute the girl next to you was chatting about last night's 90210, the next she was coughing up blood and shuffled out the door, never to be mentioned again. To have it happen in front of my family? It would be a disaster. They were supportive of me, but I think that even that support had limits at a dead teenager at a party.

I shook myself out of my nightmare to see the class had cleaned out. "Let's head back to the dorm and brainstorm?" Shaunee suggested when she got my attention.

"It's like you're reading my brain," I smiled at her.

I deposited my books in a cubby on the far side of the room, before linking arms with Shaunee. "If only this wedding was last month," she remarked thoughtfully.

"Umm, why?" I asked, not catching on.

"Last month Erik Night wasn't dating that skank." Shaunee nodded to a bench under a large tree where Aphrodite was currently sticking her tongue down her new boyfriend's throat.

"As if Erik would even look at me, even if he wasn't permanently attached at the lips to that ho-bag." Shaunee tried to interrupt, but I quieted her. "I'm not saying I'm not all that and a bag of chips, but we know that Erik Night doesn't pay any attention to any female who's not a Dark Daughter."

"Sad, but true." Shaunee remarked. Before she could elaborate she grabbed onto my arm. "Hottie at 1 o'clock."

I looked over to where Neferet was showing around a new boy. He had definite potential. He dressed well, too, which was a major plus.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Twin?" Shaunee asked.

"I'm thinking I spy a wedding date," I grinned, waggling my eyebrows at her.

It turns out the new vamp was named Damien and, while he was no Loren Blake, or even Erik Night, he was available on Saturday and had agreed to go to Anna's wedding with me, not that I had given him much of a choice in the matter.

Which is how I found myself driving into downtown Tulsa with a very hot-in-a-tux fledgling that I hadn't said more than two sentences to in my passenger seat. No joke. I had basically walked up to him as soon as Neferet vanished and asked if he was busy Saturday. He had barely shaken his head no when I told him to be ready on the steps by nine and to dress sharp. I walked away before he could protest.

"So . . . you're the maid of honor?" he asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"I wouldn't be caught dead in this chiffon nightmare if I wasn't," I grumbled good-naturedly.

"And I take it the orange was not your choice either?" Damien asked smiling.

I glanced down briefly to the orange monstrosity I was wearing. "The bride and groom are students at OSU." I shrugged. "It's not my wedding pictures that will be in my entrance way."

"Good point," Damien said. "Umm . . . Erin, before we get there . . . I just . . ."

I cut him off quickly. "I know! I know! I didn't really give you an opportunity to object, you're intimidated by my beauty, you're not ready to date dealing with the newness of House of Night, I'm not your type, or F) all of the above. Don't worry about it. Smile for a few pictures. Dance with me once or twice. Save my mother from having to explain to Aunt Alane how her only daughter is a vampyre _and_ a loner." We pulled into a spot at the Tulsa Garden Center and I glanced over at him. Damien still looked uncomfortable, so I quickly added. "Please. I promise I owe you a big one. Just . . . it's my family, you know."

I thought I saw a flash of hurt cross Damien's features before he plastered on a huge smile. "Pretend for a family? I think I can do that."

"Thanks, Damien!" I said, throwing my arms around him before sitting back in my seat. "Now let's knock 'em dead. Not literally, though, some of the guests are spooked by vampires."

"Your young man is such a gentleman, Er Bear," my mother whispered in my ear later as we sat down for a dance break. "He hasn't even glanced at another girl all evening, and I know for a fact Mrs. Watson's youngest has been pushing her boobs up in his face all night."

I looked over towards the bar area where Damien was surrounded by teen girls. He had been a surprisingly amazing date, considering I strong-armed him into coming: pulling out chairs, critiquing the guests' wedding fashions with me, he could even dance! "Well, Mama, Tiffany's a whore bag who has been pushing her boobs up in every guy's face since she got them. Plus, I doubt any vamp guy is into humans."

"Erin, watch your language," she said automatically. I had been swearing since I became a teenager, but my mother still corrected me each time. It was kinda cute. She looked at me smiling, putting a stray hair behind my ear. "Sometimes I forget that your world isn't mine anymore. I love you, darling, but it's hard to imagine my daughter isn't even the same species I am."

"I know, Mama. I miss you, too. But you've met Shaunee and the teachers. The school is just like any other private boarding school . . . just with our clocks messed up." I tried to make light of the situation even though I know how much it was hurting my mom to have me away from home. We had been so close my whole childhood. Daddy was always away on business and so Mama and I would spend our time watching Gilmore Girls and shopping. I wondered who she went out for shoes with now.

"You better rescue your date before Tiffany shows him her new tattoo," Mama whispered, pushing me away.

I raised one eyebrow at her. "She has a new tattoo?" I asked.

"Her sisters and her got matching ones on their left cheek, and I don't mean the face. I think it's a crescent moon." Mama's eyes sparkled. "She always was jealous of the prettiest girl on the block."

"I've been neglecting feeding that jealousy while at House of Night and should go help out, you think?" I giggled. "I'm on it!"

I walked over to the bar and tapped Damien on the shoulder. He stiffened before turning around and seeing it was me. "Shall we dance?" I asked. Without waiting for a reply, I pulled him out onto the dance floor.

"Thank the Goddess, you saved me there," Damien sighed, sagging a bit into me as we reached the twirling couples.

"No need for thanks, Damien, you've saved me all night." I happened to catch my mother's eyes across the dance floor and she made a smoochy face. I wrinkled my nose back at her. Damien had been great, a Goddess-send really, but I didn't think of him like that. I couldn't put my finger on it quite, but there was just no spark. Which was a shame as he was a damn fine specimen of vamp. "My mama thinks you're dreamy."

Damien laughed, but it was a short uncomfortable version of his normal belly laugh. "She's not really my type."

"Don't worry, I won't tell her," I snorted. "But, just wondering, what is your type? I know it's not me, but I'd love to help set you up when we get back to school. I've got connections." I stopped briefly and looked at him. "Unless you're into hags from hell."

Damien looked confused. "It's a long story that I'll explain to you back at the dorms. Suffice it to say any female who looks like they've got something nasty stuck under their nose permanently, I don't talk to."

"Look, Erin, I've had fun and I hope we stay friends, but there's something you should know about my 'type.'" Damien took a deep breath, but the tapping of forks against glass interrupted.

"Oh, damn, time for the toasts. First is the best man. Talk about tall, dark and handsome. Can you believe he's not a vamp?" I gestured at the dark curly haired man next to Anna and her new husband.

"You can say that again," Damien murmured.

Something about his voice made me look back at him, but before I could ask more, I was called to the head table.

"So, Er Bear, where did you find that hottie? Are things serious?" Anna asked after we had finished toasting her new husband and her. I was awkwardly holding her train so she could pee. Yes, this is what I left the safety of my vampyre school to do. Hold a dress so my cousin could urinate.

"Serious? Ha! We're friends," I replied. "I'm not anywhere near ready to get married. I'm surprised you were!"

Anna mumbled something under her breath that I could hardly make out.

"I'm sorry?" I asked, but she just pushed by me towards the sinks. The whole day had gone so quickly I hadn't had a chance to really take a minute to look at Anna close up. Her face looked tired and drawn and while she had a certain glow about her, I'm not sure I could say that it was because this appeared to be the happiest day of her life.

"I said, not that you would know," Anna repeated, tossing her head back to glare at me in the mirror as she reached for a paper towel.

"Okay, mood shift, much? What's going on Anna Banana?" I asked, trying not to be frustrated.

"Just you shouldn't be surprised at anything when you drop off the face of the earth. No phone calls, no mail! We were like sisters, Erin, and then you went all vamp on me and are too good for us?" Anna finally vented. "Maybe if you cared to keep in touch you'd know why the big rush wedding and why now! I didn't _want_ to get married in college!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back this up. What are you talking about? I call your house once a week. I sent letters to your house every day for the first month I was in House of Night and never got one response!" I couldn't help the anger that seeped into my voice and tried to take deep breaths to calm myself. Getting worked up could cause serious problems.

It was Anna's turn to look confused. "I didn't get any of those letters. And Mom and Dad never told me you called so often." She took a deep breath. "I really needed someone to talk to. I love Gabe, I really do. But I never would be marrying him so young if it wasn't for . . ."

"Spit it out, cuz," I prodded, short on patience.

"You know . . ." Anna gestured vaguely toward her midsection, but I was no closer to understanding. "The baby?"

"Oh. My. God." I punctuated each word with a deep breath before launching myself at Anna. "I'm going to be an aunt? Well, first cousin once removed, but that's a mouthful for an infant, so Auntie Erin it is! Anna – this is great news! And that's why you and Gabriel pushed up the wedding! I can't believe your parents never mentioned it!"

"Me neither. In fact, my dad specifically said he told you. And that you said . . ." Anna reddened.

"I said what?" I asked, dreading the turn this conversation was taking.

"That your Goddess felt children should be raised without the negative influence of a patriarchal society and you wouldn't come if I married Gabe. That's why your invite came so late . . . I wasn't sure you would come," Anna admitted looking down at where her hands were worrying the ribbon of her bodice.

"That my Goddess taught what?" I couldn't formulate an answer. I was too stunned.

"Daddy said that's why you hadn't written or called." Anna admitted looking up at me.

"Anna, darling, I know you love your Daddy, but forgive me when I say that he is absolutely full of shit." I gave her a quick hug. "I want you to call my cell twice a week and visit next parent visitation at the House of Night. I love you, I love Gabe and I love this baby. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go speak to my favorite Uncle Lloyd."

I left before she could object. It may have been her wedding day, but no way was I letting Uncle Liar off the hook this time.

Fortunately, I found him outside, smoking a cigar with one of his work buddies. I didn't want to cause a scene at Anna's wedding, but I doubt I could have stopped myself I was so angry.

"So apparently I think Anna should raise her baby alone? And I'm not going to call until she repents? I don't seem to remember saying _any_ of that, Uncle Lloyd. And I bet Aunt Alane doesn't remember it either?" I couldn't help my voice from rising in decibels.

"I'm just going to head back inside, Lloyd," his friend mumbled, rushing back into the hall. That's right. Run away from the scary vampyre to be.

"Please," Lloyd scoffed. "Who can keep up with what they teach you at that school of yours? It _could_ have been true."

"Or it could be a load of shit. Which it is. Why? Why would you say that to Anna?" I wondered out loud. "You know how close we are. As close as my Mama and your wife are!"

Lloyd shrugged. "Look, Anna had her heart set on you being in the wedding. I don't know what customs your 'people' have. This wedding is too important to have some distant relative screw up by eating a wedding guest or two. It would have been easier if Anna believed you didn't want to come on your own."

"My people? My people are your sister-in-law and brother-in-law. My people are your wife and daughter!" I was seething. "Do I need to remind you that I share blood with everyone you claim to care about?"

"You! But you didn't come alone now did you? You brought another vamp! A flamer at that!" Lloyd shouted at me.

I heard a strange strangling sound behind me and turned to see Damien frozen in the doorway. Immediately I flashed back to his dancing, his fashion sense, but most importantly his willingness to lie to make me and my family happy. And all to give this man more ammunition.

"You don't want me or my guest here? Fine! We're leaving!" I walked past my uncle into the parking lot, not even looking to see if Damien was following me. Anna would be hurt that I left without saying good-bye, but I still thought it was better than her having to explain why the Father of the Bride had a broken nose while the Maid of Honor was icing her bloody knuckles.

The car ride back to House of Night was again silent, but this time it seemed more tense than awkward. I had turned off the engine and was reaching for the door when a hand on my elbow stopped me.

Damien's eyes were wary. "I'm sorry," he apologized. I wrinkled my forehead in confusion and he quickly rushed to continue. "I ruined everything and I understand if you want to pretend this never happened. Four days in and I've already had my roommate switch because he doesn't want to live with a gay, so I won't be surprised if you feel that way, too. I tried to tell you a couple of times before –"

"But I never let you get a damn word in edgewise?" I interrupted. "Yeah, you better get used to it." I opened my door and got out, trying not to let the bilious fabric get caught in the door. Damien scrambled out the other side.

"You mean, you're not angry?" he asked surprised.

"Oh, I'm so angry I feel like I could burst into flames at any moment – but not at you." I attempted a smile that probably looked more like a grimace. "I strong armed you into coming into a situation that was already loaded by our whole genetic issue," I gestured at the cresent moon that was covered on both our foreheads as I slammed my car door and staked off towards the dorms. "And then you got attacked about your sexuality by my inbred in-laws? I need to apologize to you until you're a fourth former just to make it up to _you_. And I'm not kidding about the inbred thing – Lloyd the Loser's grandparents were like third cousins." I wrinkled my nose. "I have no idea why Aunt Alane married him."

"Well, if she didn't, you wouldn't have your kick ass cousin, right?" Damien pointed out. While I was pondering the truth to that statement, he continued. "Anna came out from the bathroom and told me you may need a friend outside. I know what it's like to try and be something you're not to make your family accept you. I think my family was relieved when I got marked. They could write off my gay-ness as a side affect of my vampyrism."

"No offense, but I hope that's not true." I admitted.

Damien's face fell, so I quickly explained. "If _all_ the guys here at House of Night were gay, who would be left for little old me?" I quickly linked elbows with him. "Anna was right; I did need a friend. And I think I found one."

Damien smiled at me, but I pulled away before the moment got any mushier. The wedding must have made me more Hallmark than usual. "Now, let's go watch us some Gossip Girl. I can't wait to tell Shaunee she's going to have to fight you for Ed Westwick!"

"Sure, just let me change out of this tux and we'll reconvene in the common room."

Damien took off towards the boys' dorms before I could clarify just _what _I had agreed to do in the common room. Reco-something? I headed to the girls rooms stopping by the kitchen to grab an apple. Shaunee was sitting at a table pouring over the latest edition of People.

"Ugh, fashion 9-1-1!" I pointed at a particularly hideous Mary Kate dumpster dive ensemble.

"I know! And she's supposed to be hip? Those shoes are just tragic," Shaunee shook her head disparingly. "How was your date with Damien?"

I giggled. "Let's just say I'm not his type."

"You, my dear Twin, are every boy's type," Shaunee argued.

"Not those looking for tall, dark and handsome. Like, say . . . into T.R. Knight, not Katherine Heigl," I told her.

Shaunee dropped her magazine and stared at me. "That is some serious gossip. But I can totally see it. How often do you find hot, straight and interested in Gucci?"

"Never, my dear Twin, never," I remarked, shaking my head sadly before I launched into a description of the day.

"He didn't tell you who his roommate was?" Shaunee pried.

"Nope. But with our powers combined? No gossip will be left unknown!" I declared confidently. I happened to glance at the clock. "Oooh, but only if we make it to the common room before Damien thinks we stood him up. GG marathon – now!"

"Sounds like a plan," Shaunee said.

As I passed by a table of boys, I heard catcalls and suddenly standing in front of me was Thor, a fledgling vamp that was also a fourth former. "Hey, Erin," he smirked at me.

"Hey, Thor," I replied in a monotone sliding by him.

He caught up to me quickly. "So you look really pretty today. Orange looks really pretty on you. Not that you don't always look pretty. Just today you look . . . you know . . ."

"Pretty?" I finished for him. Behind Thor, Shaunee was biting her lip to keep from laughing out loud.

He looked relieved. "Yeah! So ummm, do you want to catch a movie after class tomorrow or something?"

While the brain cells of the vampyre in front of me probably rivaled that of his fingers, I still had to think for a moment. It had been a long time since I had a real date. Apparently so long I could no longer distinguish which boy played for which team. And while Thor wasn't going on to be a rocket scientist if he passed the change, like most male vampyres he was very, very nice to look at.

As I was pondering I heard his friends whispering from the table he had jumped up from. "She is so hot!" one whispered.

"And now that he got rid of his gay roommate, he can bring girls back to his dorm without any of the professors catching on," the other mumbled back.

"Catch a movie?" I repeated, tapping my finger on my chin as if I was thinking it over. "With you?" Thor nodded eagerly. It was almost too easy. "But Thor? Why would I want to date a lemur?"

It took him a while to process what I had just called him, his entire face slowly widening in realization. By that time I had grabbed Shaunee and escaped back into the hallway. Damien stood just inside the doorway, clutching his sides with held in laughter.

"You just called my ex-roommate a lemur!" He managed to gasp out.

"I know. Kind of insulting to the lemurs, right?" I rolled my eyes.

"Er Bear -"

"Er Bear?" Shaunee interrupted.

"Family nickname. Not to be repeated on pain of death," I grumbled.

"Er Bear!" This time both Damien and Shaunee called me in unison, before Damien continued, "I think this will be the start of a beautiful relationship."

"I agree. As long as you two promise one thing!" Shaunee added.

"What's that?" I asked cautiously.

"Neither of us will ever date Damien again!"


End file.
